


Goddamnit Ross...

by StellarMeme



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, I Probably Suck At Summaries, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut, Some Fluff, Some angst, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarMeme/pseuds/StellarMeme
Summary: After a Grumpcade recording goes off the rails Barry is left with feelings for Ross. Because of feeling like he has no one to turn to and Ross' reluctance due to his marriage Barry just about falls apart. But will things work out for everyone in the end?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have sinned for the first time, feels great
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, I'll try to make later ones longer
> 
> Regardles, enjoy the story my fellow Rubberdoop trash~

I looked down at the brunette man beneath me, his hair was wild and his face was red and flustered. I ran my hand across his cock slowly, teasingly, to elicit the sweetest moans I could from him. It was always wonderful when I could see him unravel like this, all his sadism washing away to be replaced with an ever growing lust.  
*He wants me*  
"B-Barry..."  
He squirmed uncontrollably, begging me to do more to his sweet body. His arms hung around my neck as he whimpered softly, yearning for more.  
*He needs me*  
"P-Please Barry..."  
I grunted in response, speeding up my strokes, his breathing grew more ragged. He looked so goddamn beautiful like this. So needy and hot. His thin body mine to play with.  
*He should be with me*  
"B-Barry I'm gonna-!"  
His breathing suddenly hitched as he thrust faster into my hand, cumming all over himself. I smirked and continued to jack him painfully slowly as he moaned softly*  
"Good boy Ross..."  
And then I awoke.

I woke up in my bed, alone. Just like I knew I would. I reached a hand down to my crotch and sure enough it was sticky.  
*another goddamn wet dream...*  
I'd never felt this way about Ross, we were always just two friends who played video games on a YouTube channel. Sure he was always good looking, with his beautiful eyes, and soft hair, and perfect body but I was sure I was straight. Until that night.

 

"Alright Barry what game are we playing for Grumpcade?"  
I glanced up at Ross who'd just entered the room. He was holding a bottle of alchohol  
He, myself and Arin had been drinking not too long ago, and he was awful at keeping it at one or two beers. He wore his signature shit-eating grin as if he was ready to torment me for a few hours, which was what would probably happen knowing him. I looked down at the disc I held. "Some weird, obscure platformer. Bubsy"  
"Aw shit really?" Ross sat down beside me. "I've heard that game is fucking terrible."  
"Well we just love our shitty games on this show." I placed the disc in the PlayStation console and started it up. As soon as we got to the title screen I started up the capture. 

"Hey welcome to Grumpcade!"  
"Today we're gonna play this shitty platformer!" Ross jumped a little, as if to put emphasis on "shitty". He seemed pretty drunk.  
"Bubsy! It's a cat platformer thing"  
"It looks like a fox to me."  
"How the hell does it look like a fox?"  
We argued for the first two minutes of playing. (after Ross finally pressed start.) It was just our usual childish banter.  
"Fuck! I died..." Sure enough Ross had been killed by an enemy and the level was restarted.  
"Here let me try."  
"Fuck off Barry I got this!"  
I grabbed for the remote and he moved it away just in time, continuing to try and play. "Dude you'll make me die again!"  
I grabbed the controller out of his hand and started to play instead, chuckling at Ross' expression.  
"Come on man I was totally on top of things."  
"Yeah whatever man."  
I tried to concentrate, even with the alcohol hindering me, but as if to spite me Ross spent the next five minutes doing everything in his power to mess me up. Poking me in the side, blocking my eyes and yelling in my ear. After I lost our final life I threw the controller back at him.  
"Goddamnit Ross it's the first fucking level!"  
Ross just rolled on the couch, pissing himself laughing like the little sadist he is.  
"Aw I'm sorry B. You're just too easy."  
"Now just wait for the comments to get pissed at us for dying on the first level."  
We both chuckled at this, if there was one thing we could both laugh at it's our fans. Don't get me wrong we love them but the comment section is a mine field of complete crap.

I stopped laughing, suddenly realising how close Ross was to me, we were shoulder to shoulder with his left leg hung over my right. I felt myself grow hot.  
*Why am I so flustered? It's not like this is anything out of the ordinary. Ross has little respect for personal space*  
Yet I grew more flustered.  
"Do you want me to make it up to you B?"  
"...dude that sounds fucking gay"  
Ross erupted into giggles, his hair falling over his face as he sat forward a bit. He was definitely drunk.  
"You should see how red you are right now."  
"Shut up, Ross."  
"What did you think I meant B? Such a dirty mind."  
I don't know what came over me, I suddenly grabbed his chin, moved his face up to mine and pressed my lips against his. He gasped slightly but didn't pull away, I moved his fringe away from his eyes a little as I broke the kiss before realising what I'd just done.  
"Heheh. Wow. Didn't know you liked guys Barry."  
"I-I don't!"  
I didn't know what to say. I couldn't deny it, I'd just kissed him. His signature shit-eating grin came into play as he looked up at me.  
"Don't be so flustered B I always suspected you were into me. Or maybe you're just really drunk. Regardless so am I so why not give me another?~"  
I really must have been drunk, everything seemed so slow and fuzzy. I acted without thinking, placing my lips against his once more. This time he was less surprised, kissing me back happily. I overpowered him in the kiss, pushing him onto his back yet not breaking the kiss as I lay on top of him. I heard him chuckle beneath me and I broke the kiss.  
"Goddamn you're a total homo for me Bear."  
He was pissing me off now, I needed a way to get him back. I leaned my body down to his to grind my crotch against his own, making him gasp in surprise and pleasure.  
"Shit Bear, are you trying to send a message here?"  
I suddenly stopped, withdrawing from him. I could see the disappointment in his eyes.

 

"We shouldn't do this...this is so wrong..."  
"What's wrong about it. I know you want me and I want you so what's the problem here?"  
I tried to think of how much we'd regret it, I tried to restrain myself but damn. Ross was hard to say no to. I reached down and removed my shirt, throwing it on the ground by the couch. Ross whistled and chuckled.  
"Damn Bear, you're quite the looker."  
I felt myself grow a mighty shade of red as I leaned down and kissed Ross again. As I did I removed his shirt, breaking the kiss only to get it over his head. Then I undid his belt, throwing it aside with the shirts and pulled his pants down, revealing his boxers, Ross had no more snarky remarks now, I slowly palmed the growing bulge in his underpants, smirking at his attempts to hide his moans.  
"Shit Bear..."  
Goddamn. Every time he called me that it sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't hold back anymore, I quickly unbuttoned my pants and left myself in only underwear too. 

 

"What nothing smart to say Ross?"  
Ross just stared, I knew I was pretty big but he still seemed too impressed.  
"Holy shit Bear what are you packing? Like, eight inches?"  
"Well I never really checked...  
"Fuck, it's definitely pretty big..."  
I smirked at his lust-filled tone, pulling down my underwear and exposing my semi-hard cock to him. Ross sat up, staring at my tool for a while before taking it on his hand and beginning to stroke. I groaned quietly, laying back and letting him do the work of getting me off. His hand appeared somewhat small compared to my girth as he stroked up and down. I still couldn't believe what we were doing, but I didn't want it to stop. Ross suddenly threw his head down, taking my cock into his mouth.  
"Fuck, Ross!"  
I could swear Ross was grinning through the blow job, working his mouth and hand across my dick at a moderate pace. I could barely contain myself, small moans and gasps escaping from my mouth. He reached his hand down, jacking himself off as he continued his work on my member. I was in a state of pure bliss, bucking wildly into Ross' mouth, occasionally he'd make a small choking noise but neither of us seemed to really care as he didn't slow for a second. Ross suddenly sped up and I felt a familiar feeling in my cock.  
"Fuck Ross! I-I'm gonna cum!"  
Ross seemed to speed up more, bobbing his head back and forth on my rod. I felt my orgasm building up as I grunted, releasing my load into his hungry mouth. Ross moved away from my cock, swallowing all my seed, he grunted before I saw cum shoot from his own dick onto himself. He panted slightly and shot me another shit-eating grin. 

 

"Did you enjoy that Bear?"  
I breathed heavily, recovering from my ejaculation as I nodded. Ross smirked.  
"Well, I certainly had fun tonight. I think we might have to scrap this recording though. And start a new one tomorrow eh Bear?"  
I nodded, almost dozing off on the spot until Ross shook my back awake.  
"Come on you can't be that tired already can ya?"  
"Ugh I'm drunk and I just got the best oral of my life i need to sleep..."  
Ross seemed genuinely happy at the compliment, yet still couldn't keep his grin from appearing snarky.  
"Heh. Alright Bear let's get you home then."  
Ross helped me to my feet and we left the office, getting into his car. I didn't remember the drive home, Ross dropping me off at my house, our heated make out before he left me at my door step.

Or Dan seeing it all.


End file.
